


Slowly Fade

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Kiss, Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03B, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't feel so good about having her in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Kiedy ciepło powoli znika...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219305) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> Just a kiss, because I ship them SO FUCKING HARD but I cannot write het. Ignores Season 4.

"Your dad," Lydia says. "He's okay?"

She pulls the last tissue out of the box, twists it in her hands. Stiles reaches out, takes it off her before it adds to the pile of damp confetti on the floor at her feet. "Yeah. He's good. Scott's mom, too. And Deaton. It's really over."

Lydia nods, wipes salt off her cheek with the back of her hand and looks up at the door. "I should go."

The chair swings out behind Stiles as he stands. "Yeah. You should get some sleep. I'm planning to sleep for a week." His eyes linger on Lydia's face, eyes red from crying, wide and wary. It's over, but she still looks afraid. "You want me to drive you home?"

Lydia presses her lips together and shakes her head. Her smile looks out of place, forced. She wraps her arms around Stiles, hugs him tight with her face buried in his throat. "Thank you," she whispers.

Stiles' heart beats hard and fast. He shouldn't feel so good about having her in his arms—too many people have died. "What for?" he says.

Lydia lifts her head, looks up at him with wet eyes, shining and dark. "For not dying."

Stiles shakes his head, confused. "I don't—"

"I lost my best friend and my not-boyfriend," Lydia says. "If you'd died, too..." She shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes again.

Stiles' heart twists. "What am I?" he asks. "To you?"

There's that almost smile again. "Close your eyes," Lydia says.

Without sight, he's more aware of his other senses. The way she smells, like the sweet tea he forced her to drink when they arrived at his house. The sound of her breathing, soft and quick. The warmth of her body, pressed against his own.

"I don't know," she breathes. Then there's just softness and warmth as she kisses him.

Eyes still shut tight, he opens his mouth on a sigh. His heart stops for that moment, then it thunders in his ears. Lydia clings to him, and they breathe each others breath.

Then she's gone, barely disturbing the air as she pulls away.

Stiles opens his eyes. Lydia is at the door. She turns her head, and this time her smile reaches her eyes before she slips out.

Stiles touches a finger to his lower lip as the warmth slowly fades.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
